


That feeling of being watched

by rebrekkie



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebrekkie/pseuds/rebrekkie
Summary: Octavia gets a strange visitor in the wee hours of the morning.
Relationships: Octavia Goetia/oc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	That feeling of being watched

Octavia stickily opened her eyes. Last night's sleep had been a broken one, but oh well. Her girlfriend, Bev, was here, which made staring at the ceiling while memories of her mother screaming at Stolas flashed through her mind slightly more bearable. 

There was definitely something outside. She groaned and checked the clock. 5.49am, far too early to deal with this shit. She couldn't tell if there was some thug outside waiting for the perfect opportunity to break in and steal her parents' riches, or if she was hallucinating from the lack of sleep. She got up, her bare legs shivering at the new cold, and closed the blinds. Bev's small wings fluttered as she turned over, instantly sensing her partner no longer there.  
"Octy...?" a quiet mumble came from under the covers.  
"It's okay, darling. Go back to sleep." Octavia swung her long, slender legs back into the bed, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and stroking her hair before cuddling up again.

6.30am. Something was still bothering her. Fuck's sake, she had to go to one of those horrendously awkward custody meetings with her parents tomorrow. It wouldn't look good if she wasn't well rested. Her mother would say it was Stolas' fault, she was clearly worrying about him, blah blah blah, cut to them making a huge scene. She sat up again, this time with Bev's arms around her waist making sure she didn't get up, and squinted.  
A red light. Too small to be anyone's eyes like her father's, but if you looked beyond the light pollution... aha. Some yellow glowing. Those were DEFINITELY eyes. She used her night vision, and saw.....  
That bloody imp!

She gently pried Bev's arms off of her, with the moth demon muttering her complaints, and silently moved to the massive window. With no time for the onlooker to react, Octavia yanked the star-and-planet patterned curtain open.  
"Get. The Fuck. Out."  
Blitzo nearly dropped his camera.  
"Octavia- ah! Don't mind me, just go back to bed."  
"Stop being such a bloody creep! Go film my dad instead!"  
"Hey, I may be a whore, but I'm not a creep! I stalk people my own age."  
Octavia gritted her teeth. "Then go do that, go look for some imps to film. You can't go see Dad tonight or my Mum might actually kill him."  
Blitzo slowly shook his head. "Well... y'know. This isn't a sex thing. And uh, it’s for your dad."  
Octavia blinked, confused. "Get to the point."  
"I dunno, I thought it might cheer him up to see you happy. You and your girlfriend are sweet. About the only nice thing left in this shithole." he answered, picking his ear canal as he spoke. Octavia's expression softened as she looked at her half-asleep lover.  
"So... you DO care about him, hm?"  
Blitzo mimed ish-ish. "I do have a soul, I think. I don't really wanna fuck him, though."  
Octavia cringed. "Perhaps you should tell him that, then."  
Blitzo fidgeted, and looked down at the camera.  
"Oh, shit."  
"What?"  
"We're still rolling."  
"Ah."  
"I'll just....." he pressed the square stop button.  
"So.... if you don't love him, why are you doing this? Sleeping with him and trying to cheer him up."  
Blitzo shrugged again. "Gotta make money somehow. Er. I know I said I'm a whore. But not that kind of whore."  
"The book that helps us access the human world. You use it, correct?"  
"Yeah. Humans don’t really like doin’ their killings themselves. Someone’s gotta do it, and it pays good." Blitzo fidgets again, as Octavia thinks of the thousands of poor imps in the slums that they pass on the train on a daily basis.  
"Well..... give it to him if you think it'll make him happy. Don't pretend you're in love with him."  
Blitzo puts the camera away in its bag and jams his hands in his pockets. "I don't, sweetie."  
Octavia went quiet. "Just... be careful. We have the-"  
"-custody meeting with your bitchy mom in a few hours. Yeah, he told me."  
Octavia's face felt hot. "Well, she's not THAT bitchy-"  
"Look, kid, I won't get in yer way. I'll leave after this, even if your dad tries to do some kinky spy roleplay shit when he sees me. Deal?"  
"Alright. Goodnight, Blitzo."  
"Goodnight, Octy."  
Octavia went pink. "Don't call me-"  
Blitzo cuts her off with a smug smirk. "Your girlfriend misses you."  
He climbed up his rope and disappeared. Octavia blinks. What a strange imp.

"Who was that?" Bev muttered, nervous at the thought of an intruder but too sleepy to get up.  
"No one, babe. I thought I saw something but my eyes were just playing tricks on me." She clambered back into bed and spooned Bev, and her partner was out like a light. Octavia rested her head on the pillow, now pensive rather than anxious, and drifted off thinking of the beat of her girlfriend's breath and an unconventionally kind imp.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was based off of a picture one of my best friends drew, the oc belongs to her. I'd appreciate any criticism or thoughts you'd have on this. :) Blitzo is definitely my favourite character, he's very different to Octavia so their dynamic was very fun to write. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
